


The olds Gods are Dead

by Anna_Lou



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Inspired By Tumblr, Multi, TRADUCTION, not mine
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Lou/pseuds/Anna_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction de la fiction de applepieisworthit inspirée de ce post Tumblr : http://crossroadsbela.tumblr.com/post/110393424709/the-old-gods-are-dead-zeus-sits-at-the-bar-hell    </p><p>Lien original : http://archiveofourown.org/works/6823645/chapters/15577345</p>
            </blockquote>





	The olds Gods are Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Salut, voila ma première traduction, j'espère que ça va vous plaire, bonne lecture ^^
> 
> PS: Le dernier paragraphe correspond à la traduction du post Tumblr dont l'auteure c'est inspirée.
> 
> /!\ Rien ne m'appartient.

Chapitre 1 - Zeus

Zeus est assis. Il fixe le contenu du grand verre de whisky dans sa main. Les glaçons ont fondus depuis longtemps déjà et le scotch bon marché lui brule la gorge tandis qu'il avale, mais il ne sens rien tout, comme aucun alcool ne lui a jamais fait ressentir quoi que ce soit. Pas depuis l'ambroisie. Il termine la boisson n'importe comment et fait un geste pour en commander une autre.

 

Il a le meme corps que des millénaires auparavant. D'âge mûr, non décrit, et pratiquement invisible. Il n'arrive plus a ce souvenirs du temps ou les gens croyait encore en lui, ou en ses frères, ses soeurs, ses enfants. C'était il y a si longtemps, et maintenant ce ne sont plus que des histoires.

 

ses yeux survolent un groupe de lycéenne en train de rire dans un coin, il observes leurs jeunes courbes et leurs corps voluptueux et pense a l'époque ou il serais allé les voir et serais repartit chez lui avec le numéro de chacune d'elles. A l'époque ou il était le roi de tout et où toutes les jeunes filles offraient volontiers a lui.

 

il sourit aguicheusement a une jeune fille qui regardait dans sa direction et elle tressaillit, détournant les yeux et se rassoyant mal a l'aise sur son siège. Il peut lire dans ses penser le dégoût qu'elle ressent et la manière rassurante dont elle se rappelle le gaz poivré caché dans sa manche et le sifflet anti-viol attaché a sa hanche.

 

Zeus retourna à sa boisson en pensant aux vieux jours, quand il dirigeais sur le sommet de l'olympe.

 

 

Zeus est assis au bar, il va acheter mille et une boissons et les filles a qui il Sourit fronceront les sourcils et penseront au gaz poivré caché dans leurs manches.


End file.
